deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Rebel Star Fighters of Insectopia
Rebel Star Fighters of Insectopia is the Space Allied Alliance and the team member of the Galactic Alliance that they were the responsible of overthrowing the Monarchs' galactic regime and liberating every planet throughout the galaxy. From royal bloods to rebel fighters, the Rebel Star Fighters have fought the ultimate evil throughout galaxy and free the innocents from brutal dictatorships. Most important and unknown to the Deadly Alliance, they were the responsible for defeating the Monarchs for freeing the Musca Galaxy from being total dominated. 'Origins' 'The Early Days' Prince Devon Dipetra was the heir to the throne of the greatest royal family. During his childhood, Prince Devon and his parents, along with his childhood friends from other royal insect families, went to see the galactic superhero team known as the Supreme Star Seven. Among them is his once favorite hero named Count Zirac. But when the scandal broke out, Prince Devon was very depressed, stunned, and shocked in horror and abandoned his evil path, FOREVER! Instead, he was cheered up by his parents and friends doing the right thing as he was given by the book of the tail of Space Musketeer which it was his family ancestor's legacy. His good times restored but it won't be last for long... 'The Tragic Fall of the Dipetra Family' At his age of young adult, a royal celebration was occurred when the evil invaders called the Monarchs attacked his home planet, overthrew his family's throne, and captured his parents while he escaped with his trusted captain of the guard, Renzon Doron (,who is later become as the high-ranking official member of the Galactic Alliance). Days after the fall of his royal family, he and the other survivors went to the refugee planet called Gaea's Nest then they watched the broadcast from Planet Fly as they witnessed the public execution of his parents and saw the evil ruler of the Monarch Empire; among them is Count Zirac, the madman who is responsible of the invasion and the murderer of his parents. After the execution, he vowed to avenge his parent's death and his people and all the people of the Musca Galaxy who have been suffered. But he was stopped by his childhood friends and they were not the only one who have been escaped from occupied planets under the control of the ruthless Monarch Empire. All they can do is do nothing but helping these refugees but there is a little hope. 'The Lone Star is Born' Prince Devon and his friends cannot stand idly by for waiting so they decided to seek help from outside of Musca Galaxy rather than going after the Monarchs. Before they sought out to find help, Prince Devon heard a strange but beautiful female voice from his mind and follows her as they were guided to the secret place where they can't her. There at the sacred place, they found her as the Mystic Rainbow Butterfly, a legendary being who aided the Space Musketeers so long ago. He thought it was a stuff of legend and now they've become the next Space Musketeers just as their ancestors did as Prince Devon was dubbed as "the Prince of Lone Star" and the next "Spanish Fly." But then, the sacred place was compromised when the evil Monarchian warriors attacked the temple and Prince Devon and his friends must repelled their attack before they killed the Rainbow Butterfly. However, they were too late to save her but they were tasked with one clear thing: find other chosen ones and then free the galaxy from the clutches of the Monarch Empire. With hope is starting to brighting up, Prince Devon and his friends set their sight to find and recruit new allies from the resistance and then wage war on the Monarch Emperor and his Empire. They named their group Rebel Star Fighters of Insectopia. 'The Great War against the Monarch Empire' For 5 years, the Rebel Star Fighters travelled throughout the Musca Galaxy, searching new fighters and freeing every planet that they were occupied by the Monarchs. Not only that after they recruited other well known Space Musketeers, they disrupted their supply lines, escorted the refugees to Gaea's Nest for safer place, freed the slaves before they were being sent into slave camps on occupied planets, and raided their ships and steal their resources for the resistance. Their names have spread like wide sparks throughout the galaxy as the Monarchs become feared by their heroic efforts and nobody can stop their path of justice. One day, the Rebel Star Fighters raided one of the slave ships and freed the prisoners as well capturing the crew of the ship until they discovered the princess was among the slave accompanied with her Terran bodyguard. Prince Devon couldn't imagine that princess was from the Monarch but it wasn't, she is a beautiful princess unlike the Monarchs' ugliness. That princess is Margarita, a heir of her real family's throne. The Rebel Star Fighters were favored by Princess Margarita as they were tasked to escort them to her family's home planet and help the resistance right after they escorted to Gaea's Nest. As they travelled to Princess Margarita's home planet of Plantina, they saw her palace at the capital was destroyed by the Monarch Army since the invasion but they met Princess Margarita's loyal resistance at the abandoned fortress. There they planned their strategy to her planet from the clutches of the Monarch Military leaders, General Morgrack and Count Zirac and his elites as well his private army, by freeing political prisoners, liberating villages, towns, and cities, and capturing their bases. Throughout the battlefield, the Rebel Star Fighters have fought the Monarch Army including their finest warriors from Count Zirac while defending the innocents but the Terran bodyguard was fatally wounded and they were completely surrounded by the Monarch Army until they were rescued by the Galactic Alliance agent named Brent Steamer. After the ambush, the Rebel Star Fighters were guided to one of Count Zirac's castles in the east with vigilance and caution as they heeded before they were trapped. There, they encountered Count Zirac himself along with his royal guards and Prince Devon behind his hood clashes his arch-nemesis in a sword duel while others remain behind just in case if someone attack him as a cheating move. During the fair fight, Prince Devon has awaken his first Aura and defeated his nemesis. Before the Rebel Star Fighters pushed them out, Prince Devon send a strong message to his nemesis as he spared his miserable life as well giving a hint about his secret identity with riddles and General Morgrack as he showed up and attempting to shoot him but Prince Devon barely dodged the laser shot. Then the Rebel Star Fighters have barely escaped along with freed servants from the castle before it self-destructed. With Princess Margarita's home planet liberated from the Monarchs, they received the message from Brent Steamer that her Terran bodyguard betrayed the princess and then killed along with his abducted family which they were informed that they kidnapped Princess Margarita and she's onboard General Morgrack's fortress-like capital warship. The Rebel Star Fighters are heading to rescue the princess and defeat General Morgrack and his massive army. In space, the Rebel Star Fighters are heading to their defenses in order to get into the fortress ship. And with that, they breached their defenses on fortress ship and fought their way find and rescue the princess. From corridor to corridor, they battle throughout the fortress, weakening their ship's defenses and capabilities, slay the Monarch Army, and freeing the resistance fighters from prison cells. As Prince Devon and his friends reached to the bridge, they found Princess Margarita tied up and General Morgrack himself, ready to fight and die like warriors. Prince Devon challenged General Morgrack himself and the battle was intensified and hard and bloody, hitting each other with their own weapon until he slipped him down with his cunning move and broke his ankle and defeated him as well humiliated him. Prince Devon freed Princess Margarita and then escaped the ship before it self-destructed along with General Morgrack himself, killing himself for his terrible humiliation. The Monarchs' military might is completely shattered and demoralized which until the news of the death of the Monarch Emperor's daughter and their campaign of conquest on another galaxy has been repelled have spread out through the galaxy as the people under the rule of the Monarch Empire began rioting and marching against their ruler and the Rebel Star Fighters joined forces with dissidents and angry mod in one of Monarch Emperor's main castles. And with that unexpected turning point, the war against the Monarch Empire is over as the Musca Galaxy is finally freed. 'Aftermath' With the transitional galactic government is in place and democratic monarchy is restored under the wise ruler of Princess Margarita, the Rebel Star Fighters are remembered as heroes while they deserved a long vacation of well-earned rest. But although the Monarch Empire is finished, their adventure is only the beginning. 'Team Members' 'Devon Dipetra' A young charming Insectoid-like Fly royal prince of his family bloodline who was inspired from his favorite galactic superhero but when he heard about the disturbing controversial scandal, he was shocked and depressed and forget to follow his evil secret path, FOREVER! So instead, he followed to idolized his family ancestor's legacy as a Space Musketeer which he forgets his darkest past. When his royal family has been overthrown and executed in the public by the Monarchs, Prince Devon have managed to escape his capture and formed the group of rebellious fighters from across the Musca Galaxy. Years after the Monarchs' downfall, Prince Devon and his companions continue their way of defending the innocents and vanquishing evil as "the Prince of Lone Star" and "the Spanish Fly." 'Vega Vesparado' An Insectoid-like Hornet who is a closest best friend since their childhood after he cheered him up after the incident broke out. During years under the Monarchs' regime, Vega helped his friend and partner to form a resistance and they did managed to overthrow the tyrant. Now he and his friend continue the battle against remaining evil left behind by the Monarchs. 'Betty Rainbowfly' A female Insectoid-like Butterfly who is one of Prince Devon's friends and his love interest. When her mother, the Queen of Planet Lena, died in illness, the Monarchs took over and fled her home planet along with her family's allies then seeks help from Prince Devon and his fellow freedom fighters. After the downfall of the Monarchs and the liberation of her home planet, Betty stayed with her loved one and continues her adventures. 'Andy Bumblebee' An Insectoid-like Bee who is a humble and cunning friend to Prince Devon's. During his childhood, he used to be wicked tubby Insectoid. But during the Monarchs' regime, he have dieseled to avenge his parents' death which they were politicians for the royal monarchy of his home planet. After the fall of the Monarchs, he stayed with his friends for adventures he can't miss it. 'Walter Stingerburg' An Insectoid-like Wasp who is Vega's closest friend since his childhood. During his early years as a royal guard, he helped the royal family to evacuate while defending his people. After the full evacuation of his home planet, he was dismissed for his action but he quickly resigned and joined forces with more active to defeat the Monarchs. After the fall of the Monarchs, he remained his position as a Rebel Star Fighter. 'Anthony Formicideus' An Insectoid-like Ant who was a royal honor guard to protect his queen and her offsprings. During the Monarchs' invasion, he rescued many of queen's children, except one: his family. After that, he resigned himself for his personal reason of his total loss and later was joined by Prince Devon and his fellow Rebel Star Fighters. After the fall of the Monarchs, Anthony remains his main position as the adventurer and fights for the innocents not only his people but across the galaxy. 'Rango Starbeetle' The almighty Insectoid-like Beetle who has the incredible strength of ten thousand times, thanks to his powerful armor! He was part of Planet Koleoptera's Royal Elite Guard Forces and crushed the Monarch invaders with his mighty gauntlets. But after they failed to repel their invasion despite his royal monarchy safely evacuated, Rango was left alone but he was found by Prince Devon and his companions after he rescued them. Joining forces with his new allies, Rango provided to help them, banding together in combat and moving obstacles in their way. 'Cecil Centipedere' An Insectoid-like Centipede who was the entertainer for the royal court of his home planet. Since the Monachs occupied his home planet of Centipoda, Cecil was forced to entertain the Monarch Queen; but when his entertainment was interrupted by the Rebel Star Fighters, Cecil took his chance to escape and joined forces with Prince Devon and his allies. He's now the Rebel's entertainer but a cunning trickster and nobody knew until now. 'Caesar Roachbud' An Insectoid-like Cockroach who is the Rebel's finest chef in the galaxy. He cooked one of the finest recipes for the royal court for years but then the Monarchs invaded, he cooked the worst but very strong effective to disgust on all the Monarchian politicians and casted out by the Monarch Queen. Later he joined the Rebel Star Fighters in the refugee planet. Aside from his primary profession, he hunts and collect for his recipes. 'Jerry St. Cricketton' An Insectoid-like Cricket who is the Rebel's poet and musician. He was a student of his home planet of Gryllidae and one of the greatest poet and story teller until the Monarchs invaded his home and evade capture from his savaged foe. Miraculously, he survived beneath the rubble of the destroyed citadel and find refuge among the survivors from other planets then later joined forces with Prince Devon and his allies. After the demise of the Monarchs' regime, he continues to follow their adventures as part of his poetic tale. 'Daniel Libellenstein' An Insectoid-like Dragonfly who is the descendant of his father's bloodline. After the fall of his home planet of Anisoptera, Daniel led his resistance to push the Monarchs out but it brought with backfire when his fellow compatriots were killed by an ambush and was captured. Then later, he was freed by Prince Devon and joined forces with the Rebel Star Fighters to free his home planet and its people. After the defeat of the Monarchs, Daniel stayed with his new allies as his adventures has begun. 'Spike Hotfly' An Insectoid-like Firefly who is the cool hot-headed Rebel Star Fighter. He is a fierce fiery tempered warrior who was a worker at the volcanic ore mining until he was forced to be a slave laborer to the Monarchs. But he promptly escaped since he started a riot and freed his fellow workers. Later at the refugee's planet, Spike joined the Rebel Star Fighters as the expert on underground cavern. 'Sid Synphonio' An Insectoid-like Flea who was a con-artist with impressive criminal records according to the Monarchs. He sells dozens of stolen and confiscated weapons from the Monarchs to the highest bidder to overthrow the regime until he was recruited by Prince Devon as a weapon expert which he can do that too as a thief. 'Harper Saltamantos' An Insectoid-like Grasshopper who is a professional bounty hunter and the most important member of the Rebel Star Fighters. He was a former soldier who wants to spent his time with his family until they were brutally murdered by the Monarchs. Alone and broken, Harper chose his new profession as the mercenary who kills the Monarch more than anyone else. 'Henry Stallionfly' An Insectoid-like Horsefly who is the Rebel's calvary. He is a survivor of calvary unit against the Monarchs' Army after his defeat in the battle of Planet Tabania. Later he was recovered by Prince Devon and his allies and joined force with them to liberate his home planet. After the fall of the Monarchs, Henry remains with them for continuing his battle against pockets of evil. 'Linda Coccinella' A female Insectoid-like Ladybug who was the council member to the royal court of her home planet. When the Monarchs invaded her home planet, she was imposed exile and seeks her aid from Prince Devon and the Rebel Star Fighters. After the Monarchs' defeat, Linda stayed with them as she continues to fight against the resistance from evil. She wields her father's sword to fight in her name. 'Miranda Mindia' A female Insectoid-like Leaf Bug who is the Rebel's mistress of disguise. She worked for the royal court as a spy to uncover the Monarchs' evil plan of domination. Later, she joined Prince Devon and his allies and helped them to defeat the Monarchs and free the galaxy. After the Monarchs' domination has ended, Miranda is officially part of the Rebel Star Fighters. 'Louie Loussburg' An Insectoid-like Lice who is a thief stealing crops from the Monarchs and giving it to the poor and the prankster who tricked the Monarchs. He's a uncatchable Insectoid until he was found by Prince Devon and being offered to join forces with the Rebel Star Fighters. 'Quentin Mystico' An Insectoid-like Mosquito who is the Rebel's finest fence fighter. Once a royal guard for council, he protected his people and king from the Monarchs. During the time of the Monarchs' occupation in Planet Culicidae, Quentin became the assassin and he assassinated traitors, cultists, and Monarchian loyalists, using his proboscis as his secondary weapon to steal their blood. After the demise of the Monarchs, Quentin is now sided with Prince Devon and Rebel Star Fighters. 'Mary Mothralisa' A female Insectoid-like Moth who is the Rebel's healer. She is a peaceful priestess who was residing on her home planet of Hedyliea for years until the Monarchs defiled their ancient shrines and she refused to worship to their queen then escaped from the occupied planet and joined forces with the Rebel Star Fighters. After the liberation of her home planet, she remained to stay with her new allies whenever she is needed the most. 'Manto Tanglang' A Insectoid-like Praying Mantis who is the Rebel's master of martial arts from Planet Mantodea. He was trained by his master many years ago but when the Monarchs invaded his home planet and killed his master, Manto escaped from them and later joined forces with the Rebel Star Fighters. After the defeat of the Monarchs, Manto stayed with them and continues his training as well training with his new allies. 'Xiechai' An Insectoid-like Scorpion who is a lone mercenary warrior serving to the royal court for the high bidder. When the Monarchs occupied his home planet of Scorpius, Xiechai hunts the Monarchians for sport while freeing his home planet until he aided the Rebel Star Fighters. After the demise of the Monarchs, Xiechai recently joined the Rebel Star Fighters, looking for his next big hunt. 'Raphael Serpentvolar' An Insectoid-like Snakefly who is a exiled royal guard who refused to join the Monarchs and joined forces with the Rebel Star Fighters. After the fall of the Monarchs, his home planet of Raphidio forgave him and accepted their condolences but he has no intention to return home and instead, he remained at Prince Devon's side. 'Aran Arachinos' An Insectoid-like Spider who is the most powerful Rebel Star Fighter have ever recruited. He was born as a soldier to serve his home planet but during the occupation under the Monarchs' regime, he became a drifter who abandoned his post after it was destroyed. After the Monarchs collapsed, he sticks with his new allies. 'Philippe Ghostinsecto' An Insectoid-like Stick Bug who is the Rebel's master of disguise and many of his people called the Phantom. Years ago, he was a famous poetic actor until he was forced out by the Monarchs and went underground until he was recruited by Prince Devon and his allies. After the collapse of the Monarchs, Philippe stayed with the Rebel Star Fighters. 'Stevie Bombbuggy' An Insectoid-like Stink Bug who used to be a cleaner but while he's also a stink bomb maker. During the regime of the Monarchs, he bombed every Monarch buildings he targeted, spreading stinking smells throughout the air, until he was recruited by Prince Devon and his fellow Rebel Star Fighters. After the Monarchs collapsed, Stevie remains his position as the Rebel's stinky bomb maker. 'Terry Termitos' An Insectoid-like Termite who was worker from Planet Isop now a Rebel Star FIghter to free the slaves from hard labor force. Terry was among the captives and forced hard to serve the Monarchs. But when the riot broke out, he freed the slaves and escaped from the mines before it collapsed by flood. After his escape, he was recruited by Prince Devon and his allies and joined forces to free other slaves and liberate other planets. After the Monarchs collapsed, Terry continues to free the remaining slaves which there are still few pockets of evil resistances. 'Zen Zolarfly' An Insectoid-like Zoraptera (Angel Fly) who is the Rebel's royal knight. He served and protect the innocents until the Monarchs invaded his home planet. During the invasion, protected his people and the royal court to evacuate the planet. Later at the planet full of refugees, he joined forces with Prince Devon and the Rebel Star Fighters to free his home planet and the galaxy. In a Post-Monarchs, Zen stayed with the Rebel Star Fighters because his adventures have begun. 'Inspirations' * Themed with insects and classic sci-fi costumes. * The Origin is inspired from Marvel Preview issue 11. * Mary Mothralisa's last name is very reference to Mothra from Toho's Godzilla's franchise. Category:Database Category:Space Allied Alliance Category:Galactic Alliance